Someone like you
by Gleetwilightfan98
Summary: Some people get jealous and some don't. Some people take jealousy to an all new level. That is the story of one Kurt Hummel's life. Will he make it out or will Sebastian take it to far. One things for sure things are about to change. Warnings: non-con,kidnapping


'I can't believe that me and Blaine are officially dating. My first day at dalton and my life is already 100% better. Well not all better but close.' Kurt thought joyfully as he walked down the hallway

Little did he know that Sebastian was watching by furiously.

'How dare he get Blaine? Blaine is MINE. Ill just make it so that he doesn't get to date Blaine. He'll be sorry he even tried.'

He walked off and started forming a plan in his head. One thing was apparent. It wouldn't be good.

-/-

4 DAYS LATER

"Ok,guys i need to go to bed." Kurt said getting up to go to his dorm.

"Love you." Blaine said.

"Love you to blaine." Kurt said.

On his way back to his room he had a really bad feeling. He just put it off to the side. He unlocked his door and walked in. Sebastian slipped in and quickly duck-taped his mouth. When he reached up to rip the tape off Sebastian grabbed his hands and tied them behind his back. He then did his feet. The next thing he knew was Sebastian pushing a cloth against his nose. He felt sleepy and promptly passed out. Sebastian picked him up and ran to his car. He threw him into the cab and drove. He took him to a place in Pennsylvania. It's one of his old forgotten vacation homes. He pulled the tape off of Kurt and untied him. He then threw him onto the bed. Sebastian smirked as he began stripping him. When he was stripped to his boxers he slowly lifted Kurt's hips and peeled off his underwear. He took ropes and tied him to the bed. He left to wait for kurt to wake up.

-/-

2 HOURS LATER.

'Where am I?' Kurt thought.

He went to sit up only to be yanked down. He looked up and saw his hands were tied. He started panicking.

"HELP!" Kurt screamed.

Sebastian came waltzing back in and smirked at him.

"Hey cutie." He said.

Then he went behind kurt and placed a ball gag in his mouth. He loved the sight of terror in Kurt's eyes.

"Ok porcelain here's how it is. You started dating Blaine but he's mine. He may not know it yet but he is. I'm not gonna give you a chance to back off. I would say that by the time you leave here you will regret looking at him. Although you are not gonna leave here." Sebastian smirked.

Kurt's eyes grew wide as realization hit him.

"I'm just gonna get you started. I know you've had plenty up that slutty hole of yours so there's no need for lube." Sebastian said pulling out a 2 inch thick / 9 inch long viborator.

He shoved it against Kurt's virgin hole. It slowly gave way.

"AHHHHHHHH" kurt screamed in agony through the gag.

When it was all the way in he left after saying "I am going to watch tv so it's a good thing that viborator has a remote."

-/-

'This isn't bad' kurt thought as his ass got used to the intrusion.

Then he felt it jolt and start vibrating thinking 'Oh this isn't too bad'

But before long it jumped up 3 more levels and he started squirming.

'What is this? Oh OHHHH AHH MY GOD WHAT WAS THAT IT HIT? Ah get off it.' He thought as the viberator settled against his prostate.

He started struggling causing the viborator to lodge there.

Then the viborator kicked up another notch and he groaned as he shot his load on his stomach.

-/-

2 hours later.

Sebastian woke up on the couch. He looked at the clock on the wall before jerking up and sprinting to the bedroom.

There laid Kurt in a huge pool of cum and sweat. He was passed out and his dick rock hard again. The dildo was still running. He went up to him and yanked it out. He put a cock ring on him and gathered all the cum in a pitcher. He untied Kurt and cleaned him up. He drug him to a room that is known as the sex room. He hung him by his hands from the ceiling. When Kurt woke he had his arms over his head.

"Here's how it goes." Sebastian said.

* * *

**review if you want me to continue. **


End file.
